Legend of the Flames
by Regal Panther
Summary: This is the legend of the Flames, of the origin of everything. It explains all that you need to know to understand the events of The New Recuit III: Cryogenics. Enjoy, and tell me if you understand.


This is the legend of the Flames, which explains the origins of EVERYTHING. Seriously, this thing is trippy.

Anyway, to understand The New Recruit III (mostly the second half or so), you gotta read this! It'll tell ya everything you need to know on the twelve Flames.

Enjoy!

~Panther-chan

P.S.: If you saw something like this on Gaia, it's me! I'm Guardian of Rain on that sight.

* * *

Every person in this world has something that cannot be ignored: their Will.

Every living being in this world has something that represents who they are: their Flame.

The Will allows you to move, to breathe. It gives you the determination and the resolution to live and to succeed, whether it is by honest means or through dishonest ones.

Your Inner Flame allows you to feel, both emotionally and physically: it is your potential for growth, your ability to understand, and your persona.

Every day, thousands upon thousands of people live and die, unaware of their own potential. Every day, only a select few can see the very essence of Life: Flames.

* * *

"At first, there was nothing. Twilight. This Flame, alive in its own way, was the only being. And in a way, it felt its own power and dreamed of a world filled with movement and life. And as it dreamed, the second Flame was created: Dream.

Dream, too, was alive in its own way, and able to feel. Knowing Twilight's dream, it molded the third Flame. However, Sun was different: it was stronger than the first and second, yet smaller, more compressed. Instead of simply being, it focused itself and became the first celestial body.  
Noticing what Sun had done, Twilight and Dream came together and formed Moon. Moon, too, was different, but smaller still. It was drawn towards the Sun, reflecting its light and illuminating the nothingness that surrounded them.

Feeling the emptiness, Sun and Moon combined a part of their essences to make Earth, who orbited around Sun and attracted Moon who, in turn, orbited Earth.

Dream sensed Earth's potential for life, and took a part of the essence of Moon and Sun and created Sky, who wrapped around Earth and protected the Flames that were formed from this union: Thunder, Cloud, and Rain. At the same time that Dream created Sky, Twilight created Ocean, to nourish the Earth and provide life to the barren expanses.

Thunder, Cloud, and Rain, wanting to help in Twilight's dream of life, gathered theirs Wills and created Storm, a fierce force that created Mist by taking a piece of Rain and scattering it in the air.

Knowing that they could no longer exist in such large forms, they separated themselves and created the first life forms on the surface of Earth.

The power that was dispersed from their transformation created infinite celestial bodies, though none possessed the potential and strength that the first eleven Flames held inside themselves.  
What felt like moments later, the species living on Earth were so varied that not all had strong Flames: some had weak ones, and others had Flames so strong they could call upon them at will.  
Seeing the conflicts that would result from remaining on Earth, the twelve Inner Flames created the Path of Rebirth, forming it within a separate dimension so that the souls whose lives had ended could return to Earth, whom they loved so much.

One day, a human with a Sky Flame was born. Its Flame was so strong that it could see and communicate with the original Flames, and, being unable to discern one from the other, asked them to color themselves so that humans would know which was which.

Twilight, knowing its own origins, chose to remain black as the darkest night. Dream, opposite of Twilight, took away its color and became white. Moon chose next, because the other eight Flames were undecided and arguing. It took gray, the color between its two precedents. Ocean became navy, a dark shade of blue to signify its depths.

Seeing the color of the land it formed, Earth immediately became brown, and the remaining seven Flames argued and argued, and eventually Sky stood up and declared that they would take the colors of the rainbow, which it had seen after Cloud brought Rain to nourish Earth.

Storm immediately agreed and chose red, reasoning that it was the color of activity. Rain, too, though it was a good idea, and told Sky to choose a color because it had been the idea of that particular Flame. It looked over the options carefully and colored itself orange.

Sun, excited by the prospect of its own color, stepped up and took yellow. Thunder followed Storm's exampled and chose green. Rain, left with fewer choices, colored itself blue, and Mist, no wanting to be purple, became indigo. Not really caring about its appearance, Cloud agreed to take purple and the Flames were colored, allowing the human to distinguish them from the others.

The human, however, knew that some would still be confused and asked them to discern their different personality traits.

Never once forgetting the human's fragility and short lifespan, the Flames immediately set out to list their own traits in a single word each.

Twilight wrote Understanding; Dream wrote Creation; Sun wrote Activation; Moon wrote Reflection; Earth wrote Unity; Sky wrote Harmony; Ocean wrote Protection; Thunder wrote Solidification; Cloud wrote Propagation; Rain wrote Tranquility; Storm wrote Degeneration; and Mist wrote Construction.

Though this was not what the human had in mind, the other inhabitants of Earth could tell one Flame from the other.

In time, the first twelve brings were forgotten because of their absence, and humans lost connection with the Flames and knowledge of their own Wills and Flames. They made their own theories of the beginning, and as time went by they grew independent of the Flames, using only the Path of Rebirth that was created for them.

Still, the twelve great Flames know that humans have the potential for awareness. Some are born with Flames so strong that they can sense the twelve Flames just outside Earth's atmosphere.

Giotto, the creator of a band of vigilantes, was one such human. He was blessed by the Sky Flame and befriended Earth, who entrusted to him seven of the ores that helped to form the planet. He took these and created the seven rings of the Sky Guardians, and in doing so, created Vongola. They are the Guardians of these Rings, and of the Sky, Storm, Rain, Thunder, Sun, Cloud, and Mist Flames.

* * *

Lol, questions? Comments?

Send 'em over!

~Panther-chan


End file.
